Ash vs Gary
by Pokemaster39
Summary: My version of an Ash vs. Gary battle. More detailed summary inside.


**Ash vs. Gary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and never will.**

**This is my version of an Ash vs. Gary battle, with Pokémon I think Ash should have caught on his journey. This battle is if Ash captured more Pokémon and was smarter than he was in the anime. He, along with Gary, made it to the last round, where they will face off for the chance to battle the E4. It was possible for Ash to have captured all of these Pokémon.**

"In the green corner we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! In the red corner we have Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town! Sources tell us that these two are rivals! This is sure to be a great battle!" An announcer's voice said as it boomed over the stadium.

This was a battle in the finals of the Indigo League against Ash and his longtime rival Gary. Ash was nervous to say the least, but he knew that he could win.

"This will be a 6 on 6 Pokémon Battle! Substitutions are allowed. The red side will choose their Pokémon first!" The referee said.

"Let's go, Pinsir!" Gary yelled. A brown beetle Pokémon with large horns on its head appeared.

"And it looks like Gary chose a Pinsir! What will Ketchum respond with?!" The announcer yelled.

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ash said. The wild bull Pokémon appeared on the field, its three tails swishing.

"And Ketchum brings out a Tauros! Looks like it's a battle between the Safari Zone Pokémon!" The announcer screamed.

"Battle begin!"

"Tauros use Double Team!" Ash yelled.

"Pinsir, Focus Energy, and then Slash!" Gary commanded.

Pinsir concentrated, then lunged out and somehow was able to Slash the real Tauros, erasing all the copies.

"Tauros, Fissure!"

"Pinsir, Guillotine!"

Tauros slammed his hooves into the ground, causing a large split in the ground. Pinsir, meanwhile, lunged at Tauros with his horns glowing. Pinsir hit Tauros with Guillotine just as he got hit by Fissure. Being 1 Hit K.O. moves, the two Pokémon got knocked out. The two Pokémon's images faded to black and white on the Jumbotron.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee said.

"And the two Pokémon are down for the count! This battle is just getting started, folks!" The announcer yelled.

"Ash Ketchum, choose your next Pokémon!"

"Gengar, I choose you!"

"And Ash has chosen a Gengar! Now which Pokémon will Gary choose?"

"Go Nidoking!"

"And Gary has brought out Nidoking! This is sure to be an exciting battle!" The announcer yelled to the cheering crowd.

"Battle begin!"

"Nidoking use Horn Drill!"

"Gengar, take it head on." Ash replied calmly.

Everyone in the audience was baffled. "Looks like Ketchum has told Gengar to take the 1 Hit K.O. move head on! What is he planning?!" The announcer questioned.

Nidoking charged at Gengar with his horn spinning. The Horn Drill hit, but Nidoking passed right through Gengar. Everyone yelled, "What?!"

"Gengar, turn around and use the Hypnosis and Dream Eater combo!" Ash called out. Gengar turned around and a hypnotic wave came from its hands, putting Nidoking to sleep. Gengar then landed a super effective Dream Eater against Nidoking, knocking him out.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!" The referee stated. Nidoking's picture faded to black and white.

"But Gengar should have fainted! Why didn't Horn Drill work? And how did Nidoking get knocked out so easily?" Gary asked in disbelief.

"Gary, you have to remember that Gengar is half Ghost- type. Normal type moves like Horn Drill won't work. Also, Nidoking is half Poison- type, and Dream Eater is a Psychic type move. Therefore, it was super effective against Nidoking."

"Grrr. I'll show you. Go Alakazam!" Gary yelled.

"And Gary's next Pokémon is Alakazam! Gengar is at a disadvantage here! Let's see how Ketchum responds." The announcer said.

"Gengar, you ready?" Ash asked.

"Gen gar gengar." Gengar said, with a grin.

"Ok, so let's do this!" Ash yelled.

"Battle begin!" The referee said, waving his flags.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Ash commanded.

"Alakazam, dodge, and then use Disable!" Gary responded. Alakazam dodged the hypnotic rays, and then disabled Gengar's Hypnosis so he couldn't use it anymore. "Good, now use Psybeam!" Gengar was hit by the Psybeam, severely weakening it. "Finish it up with Psychic!" The Psychic hit, and Gengar was knocked out.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Alakazam is the winner!" The referee said.

"And both trainers are down 2 Pokémon! What will Ketchum bring out next?" The announcer yelled.

"Kabutops, I choose you!" A large brown Pokémon with scythes for arms appeared on the field.

"And Ash has a Kabutops! This Pokémon is supposed to be extinct! It's amazing that we are seeing one right now!" The announcer screamed to the awed crowd.

Gary was in awe. "How did you get that Kabutops?!" He questioned Ash.

"Remember when that Aerodactyl attacked when we were hunting for fossils? I fell down a hole and caught a Kabutops." Ash replied.

"Well, I'm still gonna beat it!"

"Battle begin!"

"Alakazam, use Confusion."

"Dodge, then use Surf!" Kabutops dodged the Confusion, and then caused a huge wave to appear, heading straight for Alakazam. "Alakazam, Teleport, and then use Metronome." Alakazam teleported away from the huge wave, and then started to wave its fingers back and forth. "Be careful Kabutops. There's no telling what will come from that Metronome." Ash warned.

Alakazam glowed brightly, before Exploding. Alakazam was knocked out, while Kabutops barely stayed conscious thanks to its resistance to Normal type moves.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Due to Gary losing 3 Pokémon, we will take a 15 minute break." The announcer said.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ **15minutes later** 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"And we are back! After an exciting first half of the battle, we are ready for the last half of the championship battle!" The announcer said excitedly.

"Kabutops, I choose you!"

"Dodrio, come on out!"

Dodrio was a brown- colored 3- headed bird with 3 red tails and two feet.

"Aaghnnnn!" Dodrio cried.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee said.

"Dodrio, start off with Fly into Drill Peck!" Dordrio flew up so high so no one could see where it went. Dodrio then came back into view with its beaks spinning as it dived towards Kabutops. "Kabutops, dodge, and then use Hydro Pump!" Kabutops dodged Dodrio, with Dodrio only just being able to pull up before hitting the ground. Kabutops then shot a powerful stream of water at Dodrio, hitting it. Dodrio was, amazingly, still standing, though breathing heavily. "Dodrio, Hyper Beam!" Dodrio shot a concentrated beam of energy at Kabutops, which connected, finally knocking the Shellfish Pokémon. "Dodrio is unable to battle! Dodrio is the winner!" The referee stated, as Ash recalled Kabutops.

"And Kabutops finally goes down! Which Pokmeon will Ketchum choose next?" The announcer said to a cheering crowd.

"Kingler, I choose you!" Ash yelled. A red crab- like Pokémon with a large left pincer appeared.

"Kookie." Kingler stated.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Dodrio, start off with Leer!" Dodrio stared intensely at Kingler, lowering its defense. "Now use Fury Attack!" Dodrio ran forward and started to repeatedly jab at Kingler with its beaks. "Kingler, keep using Harden!" Kingler's body glowed a white color, raising Kingler's defense. Dodrio couldn't make a dent in Kingler's hard shell. "Enough of this, Dodrio, finish this with Drill Peck!" Drill Peck hit Kingler, knocking it out.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Dodrio is the winner!"

"And Kingler finally goes down without landing a single blow! Ash now has 2 Pokémon left while Gary has 3! Which Pokémon will Ash choose next?!" The referee asked.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" A yellow mouse with red cheeks and a jagged tail jumped down from Ash's shoulder onto the battlefield. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Ketchum has chosen Pikachu; a smart choice considering Pikachu has the Advantage!" The announcer yelled.

"Pikachu, start off with Double Team into Agility!" Pikachu made copies of itself and then quickly ran around, so it looked like there were 20 Pikachu running around the stadium.

"Folks, this is astounding! Pikachu has made many copies of itself, then multiplied it by two by quickly running around the stadium! Dodrio will have a hard time finding the real Pikachu!" The announcer said.

Gary couldn't tell which one was the real Pikachu, and was so amazed by Ash's strategy, that he just stayed quiet. "Pikachu, now use Thunder!" A massive bolt of electricity came from all of the Pikachus, hitting Dodrio and instantly knocking it unconscious.

"Dodrio is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!"

Gary recalled Dodrio and sent out his next Pokémon; a Nidoqueen.

"Gary has made a smart chosen the Ground and Poison- Type Nidoqueen! Pikachu's Electric attacks will be ineffective. Will Ash recall Pikachu?" The announcer questioned.

"Pikachu, return. Charizard, I choose you!" A large red dragon- like Pokémon with wings and a large flame on its tail appeared.

"Bwoooooogh!" Charizard yelled while Flamethrowing Ash. Ash shrugged it off and chuckled. "Good to see you too, Charizard."

"Nidoqueen, start off with Body Slam!" Nidoqueen rushed at Charizard and jumped into the air, falling towards Charizard. "Charizard, dodge, and then use Dragon Rage." Ash said calmly. Charizard dodged the Body Slam, causing Nidoqueen to face plant into the ground. Charizard then let out a red- white flame from its mouth, causing Nidoqueen a lot of damage. "Charizard, now use Seismic Toss!" Charizard picked up Nidoqueen by its arms and started to carry her up into the air. "Nidoqueen, use Double Kick!" Nidoqueen kicked Charizard twice in the stomach, causing Charizard to drop Nidoqueen and causing both of them to plummet to the ground. "Charizard, pull up and land!" Charizard spread his wings, landing safely on the ground. "Nidoqueen, use Earthquake!" Nidoqueen used her momentum from falling to cause a massive earthquake when she hit the ground. Charizard was hit and was breathing heavily, as was Nidoqueen. "Charizard, finish this, use Fire Blast!" Charizard let loose from its mouth a large blast of fire that morphed into a star shape. Nidoqueen was unable to dodge, and fainted.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" The referee said, as Gary recalled Nidoqueen.

"This is amazing, folks! After a long and hard battle, Charizard took Nidoqueen down! Gary's down to his final Pokémon! Who will it be?" The announcer screamed into the microphone.

Gary took out his final Pokéball, gave it a quick kiss, and threw it saying, "Blastoise, I choose you!" A large turtle appeared on the field with two Hydro Cannons coming out of its back.

"Charizard, can you handle this?" Charizard shot a Flamethrower into the air, confirming that he could continue.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" "Charizard, counter it with Flamethrower!" The two powerful attacks met in the middle of the field, causing an explosion and a lot of dust to form. "Charizard, take to the skies!" Charizard shot out of the white cloud of dust high into the sky. "Blow the dust away with your wings!" Charizard flapped his powerful wings, causing all of the dust to disappear. "Now use Slash!" Charizard rushed in with its claw glowing a bright white. "Blastoise, dodge, and then use Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump at the same time!" Blastoise sidestepped Charizard's claw, before pulling back into its shell, spinning around while using Hydro Pump, causing water to spray out forcefully from the holes in its shell. Charizard got hit by multiple Hydro Pumps, before finally fainting.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!" The referee said.

"And Charizard goes down! Now both trainers are down to their last Pokémon! This is still anyone's game here, folks." The announcer said.

"Pikachu, it's all up to you." Ash said, as Pikachu ran onto the field. "Now start off with Quick Attack!" Pikachu started to run towards Blastoise at a high speed. "Blastoise, use Withdraw!" Blastoise tucked into its shell, raising its defense. "Pikachu, jump into Blastoise's shell and then use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped into Blastoise's shell, and released a less powerful version of Thunder. Pikachu then jumped out of Blastoise's shell, and Blastoise emerged, looking charred, but still able to fight. "Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Blastoise ran at Pikachu with its head down and glowing. Pikachu was hit, and took a lot of damage. "Pikachu, Thunder!" "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" The two powerful attacks met in the middle of the field, causing an explosion that rocked the stadium. When the dust finally cleared, both Pokémon were still standing, staring at each other. Suddenly, Blastoise fell to the ground, finally knocked out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Which means that the Indigo League Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The stands erupted into cheers.

"I won…" Ash said in disbelief. "Finally! I WON AND BEAT GARY! Pikachu, you were awesome." Ash said, picking his Pokémon up. "I finally won."

**So, how was that? It was my first time writing big battle scenes like that. Here is the how the battle played out.**

**Pinsir vs. Tauros- Tie**

**Nidoking vs. Gengar- Gengar**

**Alakazam vs. Gengar- Alakazam**

**Alakazam vs. Kabutops- Kabutops**

**Dodrio vs. Kabutops- Dodrio**

**Dodrio vs. Kingler- Dodrio**

**Dodrio vs. Pikachu- Pikachu**

**Nidoqueen vs. Charizard- Charizard**

**Blastoise vs. Charizard- Blastoise**

**Blastoise vs. Pikachu- Pikachu**

**TEAMS**

**Gary****Ash**

**Pinsir Tauros**

**Nidoking Gengar**

**Alakazam Kabutops**

**Dodrio Kingler**

**Nidoqueen Pikachu**

**Blastoise Charizard **

**WINNER: ASH**


End file.
